Meaning of Christmas
by IHKF
Summary: Cathy takes a trip to the shoe store and unexpectadly finds something she'll cherish more than a pair of shoes...


Okay, so me and my two cousins were listening to this the other night. The song is 'Christmas Shoes' by NewSong.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CHRISTMAS SHOES OR THE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB!

AND BEFORE ANYBODY ASKS I'M NOT RELIGIOUS!

This is just the lyrics of the song at the end. So please do not comment about it.

**Cathy's POV**

It's Christmas Eve, my second one here on earth. I stood in a line, holding four bags. One was for my friend Sam and inside it was two beautiful yellow barrets and a necklace with yellow diamonds in them. The next bag was for my friend Chris, it held 'Dragon Age: Origins' inside of it. (A/N: I LOVE THAT GAME! I'm a geek I know, but I love RPG'S!) The next bag after that was for my Grandpa and it held figgy pudding, he's been wanting to try some all year! The other was for Chris's brother, John, and it had an Xbox 360 inside. The last bag was for my crush, Danny. It had a new soccer ball with red blocks instead of black ones.

Then, of course, I couldn't resist stopping by a shoe store. Hey, I had some extra money left, after all! I had bought a pair of pink ballet flats. They're easy to slip on in the morning so...yeah. I looked up from the bags I held and smiled heartily. There in front of me was a boy John's age. He was pacing back and forth in front of me, holding a pair of red shoes you would see in 'The Wizard of Oz.' When it came his turn, he twisted his head towards the cash register and smiled a tiny crack. Stepping up hurringly towards him, he set the shoes down. The first thing he said broke my heart. "Sir, I'd like to buy this shoes for my Mother, please! It's Christmas Eve, and these shoes would just fit her..." The man gave a roll of his eyes to him and slowly began to pack the red flats. "Could you hurry, sir?" He asked politely. "Daddy says there's not much time."

The man tilted his head to the side. "You see, my Mommy's been sick for a while, and I know the shoes I'm buying are going to make her smile." I stood behind the poor boy, my eyes starting to water. "Please sir, I want my Mommy to be pretty if she meets our maker tonight." The guy nodded. "Do you have enough change?" The boy pulled out pennies upon pennies and slipped them onto the counter. The man counted the low money for a long time. "Little boy," He started. "There's not enough money here." I cold see the terror and worry in the little boys eyes as he checked his pockets quickly. HE had no more money...

He turned to me. "Miss, Mommy mae things good at our house on Christmas, though she had to live without it for a few years. I knew these shoes would make her smile again, but what am I to do?" Who was I to deny him of this?

I pulled out the spare cash I had to pay for my shoes and laid it on the table.

I couldn't bare to see this poor thing cry.

I will never forget how happy he looked as he thanked me.

The little boy smiled happily as the cashier hoisted the shoes into a box, wrapping it up.

The boy turned and smiled at me.

"Momma's gonna look so beautiful!"

He ran out of the store, pacing himself happily. I smiled as I watched him run out.

"M'am?" I gasped and turned to the cashier. "Are you gonna' pay?"

I smiled and shook my head, setting the shoes down on the counter. "I was just going to tell you that these shoes were out of place." I gave him a warm smile and walked towards the door.

"Merry Christmas, Miss!"

I turned and said: "Merry Christmas to you too, sir!"

I walked out of the shoe store, the door closing behind me. I remember, now, what Christmas was all about on my planet. Also, what it's about here. It's about being tHankful for what we have here. It's about being thankful for family. It's about love, care, and happiness. I smiled to myself. "Your mother will look beautiful when she smiles tonight, too."

_**Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please**_

_**It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**_

_**Could you hurry Sir?**_

_**Daddy says there's not much time**_

_**You see, she's been sick for quite a while**_

_**And I know these shoes will make her smile**_

_**And I want her to look beautiful**_

_**If Momma meets Jesus, tonight.**_


End file.
